Dominação
by Bela-chan
Summary: Série escrita para os desafios da LJ comm Fanfic Br. Os Marotos estão no último ano em Hogwarts, e passam por diversas situações recheadas de humor e paixão. Shipper: Sirius e Remus. CUIDADO: SLASH!
1. Algemado

**Titulo:** Dominação  
**Autora:** Bela-chan  
**Paiging:** Sirius e Remus  
**Avisos:** Contém slash e cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não gosta, apenas feche essa página agora.  
**Comentários: **Obrigada à Kaho Mizuki, que aguentou meus ataques enquanto escrevia a lemon. Essa fic ficou em 1º lugar no desafio de Outubro da comunidade Fanficbr, cujo tema era "Algemas".

**

* * *

**

**Dominação**

14 de fevereiro. Dia dos Namorados.

No café da manhã, as corujas haviam entregue dezenas de presentes para diversos alunos, e por toda Hogwarts ouviam-se cartões musicais com declarações amorosas esganiçadas, que fazia quem as recebia corar de vergonha e, bem no fundo, de prazer.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Remus Lupin olhava encantado para o presente que acabara de receber. Era uma grossa corrente dourada, com um pingente retangular no qual se viam as letras R e S entrelaçadas. Desenhado na parte de trás do pingente havia um pequeno lobo que levantava e abaixava a cabeça a todo o momento.

- É lindo, Sirius, obrigado... – murmurou Remus, inclinando-se e beijando a face do grifinório a seu lado.

Sirius Black sorriu orgulhoso, percebendo o quanto seu amante havia gostado do presente. Passara horas pensando no que dar a Remus, e por fim decidira-se pela corrente.

- Deixa eu colocar em você. – respondeu, pegando a corrente e colocando-a em volta do pescoço de Remus, que se virara de costas para ele.

Remus tocou o pingente com os dedos, um gesto que já previa que se tornaria freqüente, e sorriu carinhosamente para Sirius, que o fitava com olhar derretido.

- Ai, mas que melação, vocês dois! – perguntou uma voz afetada ao lado de Sirius.

James Potter revirava os olhos de maneira debochada, pondo a língua de fora e fingindo um ataque.

- Aliás, nunca ouviram falar que doce em excesso mata? – completou, sacudindo uma torrada em direção ao casal.

Remus começou a rir, mas Sirius, com uma expressão malvada, não deixou passar a oportunidade de irritar seu melhor amigo:

- Então era isso que você estava tentando fazer com a Evans quando enviou aquela tonelada de chocolates para ela? Ameaçar a pobre garota de assassinato para ver se finalmente ela te dá bola? – replicou Sirius, sorrindo maldosamente ao ver James corando de irritação.

- Seu idiota! Pois saiba que mulheres adoram ganhar chocolates!

- Não adoram, não, James. Sete anos convivendo comigo e você não aprendeu nada? Mulheres estão sempre preocupadas com regimes e com a pele. Chocolates são quase ofensivos para a maioria delas.

- Mas a Lily não precisa de regime, ela já é perfeita. – respondeu James, com o ar sonhador.

Sirius e Remus trocaram um olhar divertido, antes que Sirius respondesse:

- Você acha isso, mas ela deve estar agora mesmo pensando em como te matar.

James, apreensivo, olhou para o outro lado da mesa da Grifinória, onde Lily Evans estava sentada com várias amigas em volta dela. Seu olhar se cruzou com a da ruiva, que deu um pequeno sorriso e levantou a mão, que segurava uma barra de chocolate aberta pela metade. Virou-se para Sirius na mesma hora, um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios:

- Há! Olha lá! Ela adorou o presente! Você não entende nada sobre conquistar mulheres, seu animago veado e insensível.

Remus gargalhou suavemente, enquanto Sirius apenas sorria divertido:

- Ao que me consta, quem tem a forma de veado aqui é você, Pontas. E eu não sou insensível. Sou, Aluado?

- Muito pelo contrário, você é sempre muito delicado, meu amor. – respondeu Remus, malicioso, sorrindo ao ver James corando novamente.

- Ah, me poupem desses detalhes, eu não quero saber, não quero saber! – James tampou os ouvidos e fechou os olhos, abaixando a cabeça e fazendo os dois marotos rirem ainda mais. – Pronto, tarde demais, já estou com a imagem na minha cabeça! Arghh!

- Wow, isso quer dizer que você vai ficar fantasiando com minhas técnicas, Pontas?

- Sirius, cala a boca, pelo amor de Deus!

- Por que se você quiser, eu e o Aluado podemos te deixar ver uma de nossas...

- Arrrreeee! PÁRA! – gritou James, fazendo com que várias pessoas olhassem em sua direção. O moreno corou ainda mais, lançando um olhar irritado para o rosto divertido de Sirius. Virou-se para Remus, irritado. – E você, Remus, você deveria se comportar melhor, você é monitor!

- E desde quando você se importa com...

Remus foi interrompido por uma coruja que sobrevoou o lugar onde os Marotos estavam e despejou um pacote retangular em frente a ele.

- Outro, Sirius? – perguntou Remus, o sorriso morrendo quando observou o olhar assassino no rosto do namorado.

- Não é meu. – sibilou Sirius, com o olhar atravessado.

- Não? Então quem... – Remus olhou apreensivo para o pacote retangular.

- Olhem, tem um cartão aqui, Remus! – interrompeu James, agarrando o pacote. – Vamos ver o que diz:

_Para o monitor mais bonito de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin:_

_Esse presente é uma pequena amostra do que tenho pensado em fazer com você. Por favor, largue logo esse encosto chamado Sirius Black e venha para mim._

_Com amor,_

_Admirador Secreto_

- Uau! Tá podendo, hein, Aluado! Te cuida, _encosto_, senão você dança!

Sirius tentou agarrar o pescoço de James, mas o garoto foi mais rápido e levantou antes das mãos de Sirius o alcançarem.

- Não tem graça, Potter! – gritou Sirius, atraindo um monte de olhares para ele.

- Claro que tem, Black! – James sacudia o pacote, divertido com a irritação do amigo. – Muita graça.

- Me dá esse pacote aqui que eu mesmo vou destruí-lo! – Sirius levantou e tentou agarrar o pacote, fazendo James dar um pulo para trás e pisar no pé de um outro aluno que estava passando atrás dele.

- Ai, James, presta atenção! – reclamou Peter Pettigrew.

- Foi mal, Rabicho. Mas foi culpa do Sirius! Ele está tentando destruir o presente do Remus.

- Que presente? E por que ele quer destruí-lo?

- Porque Remus ganhou esse presente do Admirador Secreto dele. – respondeu James, passando o cartão para Peter ler.

- Admirador secreto?... – Peter começou a ler o cartão - Ah... Ahhh... – murmurou, a compreensão se espalhando em seu rosto, que logo assumiu uma expressão divertida.

- James, já chega, me dá a droga do pacote! – Sirius, que já teria pulado de novo em James se Remus não estivesse segurando o braço dele.

- Na-na-não, o presente é do Remus, não seja intrometido. – estendeu o pacote para Remus. – Vamos lá, Aluado, vamos ver o que seu admirador secreto anda pensando em fazer com você.

Remus pegou o pacote, dando uma rápida olhada para o rosto pálido de Sirius.

- Eu acho melhor não abrir... – começou Remus, sendo interrompido pela voz irritada de Sirius.

- Abre logo essa droga!

Remus encarou Sirius e ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente contrariado com aquele tom de voz. Sirius apenas suspirou e, quando falou, sua voz tinha um tom forçado de calma.

- Remus, _por favor_, abra logo o presente, eu quero muito saber o que você ganhou.

Em pé ao lado de Remus, James e Peter se divertiam com a situação:

- Sirius, meu velho, você virou um cachorrinho domesticado. – comentou James.

- Completamente domesticado. – emendou Peter.

Sirius ignorou os comentários e observou enquanto Remus desfazia o embrulho do presente, tentando não se irritar ainda mais com a calma do namorado. Sua vontade era agarrar o pacote das mãos de Remus e rasgar o papel, mas se conteve. Quando finalmente o embrulho estava desfeito, apareceu uma caixa preta de veludo com as letras prateadas R.J.L. no canto direito.

A simples idéia de alguém escrevendo as iniciais de seu namorado irritava a Sirius.

Remus ergueu a tampa da caixa e exclamou surpreso ao ver o objeto prateado brilhando no fundo preto. Sirius, Peter e James se esticaram para ver o que era, e trocaram um olhar de total ignorância. Nem um dos três sabia o que era aquilo.

Bastou um olhar para o rosto corado de Remus para que os dois soubessem que o monitor sabia o que era o estranho objeto e que não era nada bom.

- O que é isso, Aluado? – inquiriu Sirius.

- Isso é... – Remus pigarreou. – um objeto trouxa chamado algemas.

- Algemas? – repetiu James, pegando as argolas prateadas e olhando-as atentamente. – E pra que serve isso?

- É um objeto usado pela polícia trouxa. – viu o olhar desentendido dos outros dois e suspirou. – A polícia seria tipo os aurores dos trouxas, as pessoas que prendem quem infringe a lei. Eles usam as algemas para prender as mãos e imobilizar os bandidos.

- Prender... as mãos? Imobilizar? – perguntou James, com os olhos arregalados.

- É.

- Mas no que esse admirador estava pensando quando mandou... – Peter parou no meio da pergunta, corando quando entendeu a mensagem das algemas. – Ohh... Entendi.

- Eita! – exclamou James, jogando as algemas de volta na caixa.

Os três grifinórios olharam apreensivos para Sirius, que estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas e encarava o objeto trouxa.

- Isso é só uma brincadeira de mau-gosto, Sirius, é alguém querendo te irritar. – argumentou Remus, baixinho. Conhecia Sirius bem o suficiente pra saber que ele estava prestes a explodir.

Sirius desviou o olhar das algemas e olhou para o namorado, notando a expressão preocupada no rosto dele. No mesmo instante, abriu um sorriso imenso e seus olhos brilharam intensamente. Qualquer um que não o conhecesse o acharia encantador neste momento, mas os amigos sabiam o que aquela expressão significava.

Sirius ia aprontar alguma.

- Adorei seu presente, _meu amor._ – respondeu Sirius, alto o suficiente para que todos no salão se virassem para olhá-lo. – Vamos nos divertir muito usando isso mais tarde.

Remus corou ao sentir os olhares de todos cravados nele, enquanto James e Peter tentavam controlar o riso, mas falhavam miseravelmente.

- Na verdade, acho que não quero nem esperar até mais tarde, _Remie. _– disse Sirius, agarrando a mão de Remus e o puxando, enquanto com a outra agarrava a caixa com as algemas. - Vamos experimentar agora mesmo.

Sob o olhar espantado de vários alunos, Sirius saiu arrastando Remus do salão e desaparecendo pela porta, enquanto James e Peter apenas riam na mesa da Grifinória.

- Eu acho melhor ninguém ir até o dormitório da Grifinória pelas próximas horas! – exclamou James, entre risadas.

Vários alunos também riram, enquanto outros balançavam a cabeça com reprovação, mas ninguém disse nada. Aquela seria mais uma das travessuras dos Marotos para serem relembradas.

* * *

- Você ficou louco, quer me matar de vergonha! No que estava pensando, seu maníaco! – exclamou Remus assim que entraram no dormitório da Grifinória.

Sirius estava de costas, trancando a porta, e não respondeu. Então Remus percebeu Sirius estava tremendo e que seus ombros subiam e desciam.

- Sirius, o que foi, por que está chorando? – aproximou-se por trás, colocando a mão no ombro do companheiro e o virando de frente, franzindo a sobrancelha quando viu os olhos brilhando com as lágrimas. – Você está rindo!

- Foi engraçado, Aluado, admita! – debochou Sirius, jogando a caixa do presente sobre o criado-mudo e limpando os olhos. – O seu admiradorzinho deve estar roendo a testa imaginando o que estamos fazendo agora!

- Ah, então aquela cena toda foi pra isso. Pra demarcar território. – ironizou Remus, sentando na beirada da cama, colocando a varinha ao lado da caixa e tirando os sapatos.

- Exato. Pra quem te mandou essa coisa aí saber que você é meu, só meu, _Remie. _– falou Sirius, a voz propositalmente melosa, se sentando ao lado de Remus.

- Ai, que apelido mais gay, Almofadinhas! Não me chame assim.

- E nós somos o que, _Remie_?

- Gays com bom gosto. Nada de _Remie, _ou começarei a te chamar de _Sissy_.

- Porra, Sissy é foda, Aluado!

- Tanto quanto esse seu Remie bichoso. Então você não está irritado com o presente trouxa? – perguntou Remus.

- Bastante irritado. Mas quem o mandou não precisa saber disso. – respondeu Sirius, se inclinando sobre Remus e beijando-o com delicadeza.

- E você vai mesmo querer... usá-lo? – suspirou Remus, interrompendo o beijo.

- Claro que não.

- Por que não?

- Aquilo ia te machucar. Eu nunca usaria nada que te machucasse. – respondeu Sirius, dando pequenos beijos no queixo de Remus e acariciando seu rosto.

- Eu não sou frágil assim, Sirius... – murmurou Remus, jogando a cabeça para o lado para dar mais acesso aos beijos de Sirius.

- É, sim. – as mãos ágeis de Sirius se insinuaram para dentro da blusa de Remus, abrindo os botões e expondo o peito pálido do amante, empurrando-o delicadamente até deitá-lo na cama.

- Não sou, não. – Remus ofegou, enquanto Sirius ia depositando suaves beijos em seu peito, descendo em direção ao seu abdômen.

- Pra mim, você vai ser sempre frágil, Aluado. – murmurou Sirius, retirando a calça e a cueca de Remus, deixando-o completamente nu e se erguendo sobre o cotovelo para olhá-lo. – Frágil e lindo.

Remus corou de prazer ao sentir o olhar de Sirius percorrendo-o de cima a baixo, e puxou o rosto dele para si capturando os lábios em um beijo profundo.

- Vai ficar vestido pra sempre? – suspirou, acariciando a pele quente das costas de Sirius por baixo da camisa.

- De jeito nenhum. – Sirius levantou-se e rapidamente retirou toda a roupa, deitando-se sobre Remus novamente, ambos gemendo quando as peles se tocaram.

Sirius voltou a acariciar Remus suavemente, sem pressa, e toda aquela lentidão e delicadeza estava enlouquecendo o lobisomem. Amava o cuidado que o amante tinha com ele, mas às vezes ansiava por mais. Queria que ao menos uma vez Sirius perdesse o controle, que se deixasse levar pela paixão sem medo de feri-lo.

Pensando nisso, Remus tomou impulso e rolou o corpo sobre Sirius, que soltou um gemido surpreso. Antes de poder dizer alguma coisa, Remus sentou-se em cima dele e o beijou com violência, invadindo a boca morna de Sirius com sua língua.

Sirius, arquejando, tentou abraçá-lo, mas Remus segurou seus pulsos acima da cabeça, jogando seu peso pra frente e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo, mordendo os lábios de Sirius para em seguida voltar a beijá-lo com força.

- Remus!... – arquejou Sirius – Eu preciso respirar!

- Oh... desculpe, amor... – ronronou Remus, esfregando o nariz no rosto de Sirius.

- O que te deu pra... AI! – gemeu, sentindo Remus mordê-lo no pescoço – Vai ficar um roxo aí!

- Não só aqui. – respondeu Remus, lambendo o lugar em que mordera e distribuindo outras mordidas pelos ombros. – Vou te deixar todo roxo. – Mordeu um pouco acima do peito, com força, deixando a marca dos dentes na pele morena.

Sirius gemeu de novo e ergueu os braços para segurá-lo, mas Remus voltou a imobilizá-lo de encontro à cama.

- Shshshhhhhh... Quietinho, animago... – sussurrou Remus, segurando os pulsos de Sirius com uma das mãos e se inclinando sobre o criado-mudo para pegar as algemas.

- Não tínhamos concordado que não íamos usar isso? – perguntou Sirius, surpreso ao ver Remus algemando seus pulsos à cabeceira da cama.

- Eu não concordei com nada. – respondeu Remus, os olhos devorando cada centímetro da do corpo moreno e bem torneado abaixo de si. – Você é magnífico, Sirius Black. – murmurou com voz rouca, correndo as mãos pelo peito de Sirius.

Sirius suspirou com a carícia, sentindo sua pele arrepiar-se quando Remus se inclinou e lambeu seu peito. Mas não conseguiu evitar um gemido alto quando sentiu os dentes afiados morderam os mamilos sensíveis, para depois lambê-los delicadamente como se pedisse desculpas por estar maltratando-os.

Remus continuou mordendo e lambendo o peito de Sirius, descendo em direção ao ventre do namorado. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Sirius e, olhando maliciosamente dentro dos olhos cinzas, inclinou-se como se fosse abocanhar o membro com a boca, mas subitamente mudou de direção e mordeu a parte de dentro da coxa.

- Ahhh, Remus... - Sirius gemeu alto e arqueou o corpo, estremecendo com o arrepio que o percorreu. – Não faz isso...

- Não fazer o que? – perguntou Remus. – Isso? – mordeu a outra coxa de Sirius, sorrindo satisfeito quando ouviu outro grito rouco. – Por que não? – lambeu o local onde mordera, subindo pela coxa em direção à ereção. – Pra você não perder o controle? – lambeu e chupou suavemente os testículos, sentindo os tremores que percorriam o corpo de Sirius cada vez que sugava aquela região sensível. – Ou você não gosta? – levantou a cabeça, fazendo um ar de falsa preocupação. – Se você não gosta, eu posso parar. – argumentou, segurando e esfregando o rosto contra o membro muito rígido de Sirius. – Quer que eu pare? – arrematou, abrindo a boca e parando a milímetros da ponta úmida.

- Não... Não pare... – murmurou Sirius, com os pulsos cerrados, empurrando o quadril para cima e encostando a ereção nos lábios de Remus.

- Não vou. – respondeu Remus, abaixando a cabeça e abocanhando toda a cabeça de uma vez, massageando-a com a língua em movimentos circulares. Ouviu o gemido rouco de Sirius e apertou ainda mais os lábios, engolindo o membro até senti-lo tocar a garganta. Continuou com o movimento de vai e vem, ora devagar e delicadamente, ora mais rápido e com força, alternando as chupadas com leves mordidas ao redor do membro.

Sentiu que Sirius se retesava e interrompeu a carícia, não queria que tudo terminasse tão rápido. Sorriu quando ouviu Sirius gemer em protesto, erguendo-se e se sentando sobre ele. Inclinou-se e beijou-o com força, esfregando os quadris contra a ereção de Sirius.

- Aluado, não agüento mais... Vem logo... – murmurou Sirius, contra a boca de Remus.

Remus queria continuar com a provocação, mas também não agüentava mais. Agarrou sua varinha que estava sobre o criado-mudo e apontou para si mesmo, murmurando um feitiço lubrificante.

Tornou a se endireitar sobre Sirius, segurando sua ereção com uma das mãos enquanto abaixava os quadris em direção a ela de forma lenta porém firme.

Nunca tinha estado no controle antes, e estava adorando a sensação de ter Sirius completamente à mercê de suas carícias.

Continuou com a penetração lenta, parando aos poucos para que seu corpo se acostumasse à sensação, gemendo baixinho com a pressão que o invadia cada vez mais fundo.

Já estava com mais da metade da ereção de Sirius dentro de si quando recuou um pouco e tornou a abaixar o corpo com força, gritando ao sentir o pênis preenchê-lo de uma vez só.

Doeu muito, mais do que imaginara, mas forçou-se a ignorar a dor e se concentrar apenas no prazer de sentir Sirius pulsando dentro de si.

- Ahhh... Remus...

Sirius gemeu alto e se contorceu por baixo de Remus, o coração disparado com a sensação única de ser tragado para dentro do amante daquela maneira.

Ficou com medo de Remus ter se machucado, mas quando o olhou viu os olhos quase amarelados brilhando de prazer.

- Adoro essa sensação, adoro ter você inteiro dentro de mim...

- Eu também... Eu também adoro...

Sirius desejou poder tocá-lo, poder se erguer a abraçá-lo, segurá-lo pela cintura e impor seu próprio ritmo, mas a dor em seus pulsos o fez lembrar que ainda estava algemado.

- Me solte... Quero te tocar...

- Não, ainda não... Hoje você só recebe.

- Mas...

Calou-se com um gemido quando Remus voltar a se mexer, sentindo-o ondular o quadril para frente e para trás, com movimentos longos e lentos, que o faziam penetrá-lo cada vez mais fundo.

Sirius tentou acompanhá-lo, empurrando-se contra ele, gemendo rouco com a sensação de estar tão fundo dentro do amante, sentindo os músculos de Remus apertando-se em volta dele enquanto seu pênis deslizava pelo seu interior.

- Tão bom, Remus, tão gostoso...

Remus começou a acelerar o ritmo, tornando a penetração mais intensa, segurando-se no peito de Sirius, apertando-o e arranhando-o enquanto o cavalgava com vigor.

- Lindo... Você é lindo, Aluado...

Remus sorriu e jogou a cabeça para trás, lavando as mãos até sua própria ereção e se acariciando no mesmo ritmo que estava impondo.

Sirius passou a estocá-lo cada vez mais forte, cada vez mais fundo, e logo seus corpos estavam em uma dança frenética em busca do prazer total, ambos dominados pelo êxtase iminente.

– Vem, vem... Goza comigo, meu amor... – gemeu Remus, completamente entregue às sensações.

Tão perfeito, tão entregue... Sirius não conseguiu mais se segurar e, com uma última estocada, gozou forte dentro de Remus, gemendo o nome do amante enquanto se desmanchava dentro dele.

Ouviu o gemido alto de Remus e sentiu o corpo dele se arqueando para trás, enquanto seu sêmen jorrava e caía sobre o ventre de Sirius. Em seguida, Remus tombou sobre o seu peito, abraçando-o, ambos ofegantes com o prazer alcançado.

- Perfeito... – murmurou Remus, beijando suavemente os lábios de Sirius.

- Perfeito. – repetiu Sirius, esfregando o nariz no rosto de Remus. – Me solta agora?

- Hum... Não sei... Acho que vou te deixar preso mais algum tempo... – respondeu Remus, com o olhar brincalhão.

- Por favor, eu quero te abraçar... Quase morri de tanta vontade de te tocar.

Tocado com o tom de voz de Sirius, Remus pegou a varinha mágica e lançou um feitiço de limpeza sobre eles e outro sobre as algemas, que se abriram imediatamente.

Sirius abaixou os braços, que estavam doloridos, e observou quando Remus beijou as marcas que ficaram que em seus pulsos antes de deitar sobre seu peito. Abraçou-o, puxando–o de encontro a si e cobrindo-os com o lençol.

- Bem melhor... – suspirou, sentindo a pele macia de Remus de encontro a sua. – O que te deu pra me atacar daquele jeito?

- Eu queria que você perdesse o controle, você é sempre tão cuidadoso... Não que eu não goste disso – acrescentou, apressado – mas às vezes um pouco de agressividade é bom...

Sirius sorriu, e não respondeu. Talvez precisasse daquele presente esquisito para entender que Remus não era feito de vidro, afinal.

Sentiu que Remus estava quase adormecendo, e que não ia demorar muito para que ele também dormisse.

Seu último pensamento antes de fechar os olhos foi que o Admirador Secreto de Remus poderia lhe mandar quantos presentes quisesse, ele saberia usá-los bem.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Até meus ukes são dominadores, perceberam? \o/

Essa é em homenagem a quem me disse que "_ser passivo não quer dizer necessariamente ser submisso_". Tentei passar essa mensagem na fic, espero ter conseguido.

Minha primeira Sirem... Que emoção...

Ah, eu não falei quem é o Admirador Secreto de propósito, pq estou com umas idéias aqui e, se der certo, virá mais um capítulo para essa fic.


	2. Pecadores

**Avisos:** Contém slash e cenas de sexo explícito entre homens. Se não gosta, apenas feche essa página agora.

**Comentários: **Esse é o Capítulo II, também escrito para o desafio de novembro da Fanfic Br. O tema era _Pecados Capitais_, então depois quero que me digam quais pecados vocês conseguiram identificar!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 02. Pecadores**

_Março, 1978._

- Andem logo vocês dois! – exclamou Sirius Black, irritado – Vamos chegar atrasados na aula de Poções e Slughorn vai descontar pontos da Grifinória de novo.

Ele e Remus Lupin estavam em pé atrás de James Potter e Peter Pettigrew, esperando os dois grifinórios terminarem de tomar café da manhã.

- Ainda faltam 15 minutos, Almofadinhas! – argumentou James, mastigando uma torrada coberta de geléia de morango – Deixa eu tomar meu café da manhã em paz.

- Mas já tem meia hora que você e o Rabicho estão comendo. Todo dia é a mesma coisa. Não sei onde cabe tanta comida!

- Ora, eu tenho que me alimentar direito. – respondeu James, tomando suco de abóbora – Pratico esportes, lembra?

- E eu estou em fase de crescimento. – arrematou Peter, engolindo um pedaço de torta de chocolate.

- Só ser for crescimento para os lados, Rabicho. – respondeu Remus, olhando criticamente para Peter e, em seguida, para James – E quanto a você, Pontas... Daqui a pouco a vassoura não consegue mais te carregar.

- Até você, Aluado? – o tom falsamente magoado de James fazendo Sirius revirar os olhos – Poxa, a convivência com o implicante aí está te deixando igualzinho a ele.

- Há, então ele está com muita sorte. Nada melhor do que se parecer comigo. – respondeu Sirius, com um sorriso orgulhoso. – Lindo, inteligente, bem humorado...

- ... metido... – completou James.

- ... sexy, gostoso, irresistível... – continuou Sirius, sem se abalar.

- ... modesto... – debochou Remus.

- Modéstia é qualidade de quem não tem nenhuma, meu caro. – replicou Sirius, apertando o queixo de Remus – E eu, felizmente, tenho dezenas, não preciso desta.

- Que coisa mais horrível pra se dizer, Sirius – reprovou Remus, sacudindo a cabeça.

- Não é verdade? Você não vê ninguém que tem qualidades sendo _modesto_. Eu não sou a exceção.

- Ei, eu me considero modesto! – protestou Peter, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- O que só prova meu ponto de vista, Rabicho.

A réplica ácida fez os marotos rirem enquanto Peter, irritado, fez um gesto nada educado com o dedo médio para Sirius.

- Arrogante. – murmurou Peter, levantando-se e pegando seus materiais.

- Não, autêntico. – corrigiu Sirius, dando um meio sorriso que desapareceu assim que ele olhou para James. - _Não se atreva a pegar esse pedaço de bolo, Potter, senão eu vou te lançar uma maldição, quer ver! _Vamos embora!

Na mesma hora, James soltou a travessa com os pedaços de bolo e virou-se para Sirius.

- É bolo de cenoura, Sirius! Com calda de chocolate. Olha, tá até escorrendo.– James apontou para o bolo, os olhos brilhantes.

- Não me interessa.

- Só _unzinho_, Sirius... _– _implorou James, afinando a voz.

- Não.

- _Por favooorrr! _– com a voz ainda mais estridente.

- Não... – Sirius mordeu o lábio, se controlando para não rir enquanto Remus e Peter davam risadas com a cara que James fazia.

- _Deixaaa, vaaaii!_ - lançou a Sirius seu melhor olhar de súplica. – Prometo que vai ser o último!

- Tá, tá, pega logo. – desistiu Sirius, rindo - Mas você come no meio do caminho, já estamos atrasados!

Com um sorriso vitorioso, James apanhou _dois_ pedaços de bolo – os maiores da travessa - e se levantou, lambuzando as mãos com a calda de chocolate. Rabicho olhou para Sirius na mesma hora, os olhos brilhantes, e antes que perguntasse Sirius apenas assentiu com a cabeça, resignado.

- Você também pode, Rabicho.

- Aluado, será que você poderia levar meu material? – pediu James – Tá difícil aqui, vai sujar tudo...

- Mas é um folgado mesmo. – comentou Sirius, observando Remus apanhando o material de James.

- Está com ciúmes? – Remus perguntou sorrindo, enquanto eles se encaminhavam para as masmorras.

- Do Pontas? Jamais.

- Verdade, ele não precisa se preocupar comigo. Afinal, eu não sou seu _Admirador Secreto,_ Sr. Monitor. – respondeu James, malicioso.

O comentário fez Sirius fechar a cara na mesma hora, como James sabia que aconteceria. Todos sabiam o quanto aquele assunto irritava o animago, que há quase um mês vinha aturando os presentes anônimos que Remus recebia e as gozações dos amigos em cima disso.

Remus apenas deu um olhar atravessado para James, mentalmente amaldiçoando aquela mania que o amigo tinha de provocar Sirius.

Já Peter estava tão preocupado em segurar o material com uma mão e o pedaço de bolo com a outra que nem notou o ar carregado que se formara.

- Falando nisso, Almofadinhas... – perguntou Peter, distraído – Vocês já tem alguma idéia de quem está mandando os presentes?

- Não. – foi a resposta tensa de Remus, já que Sirius apenas acelerou o passo, obrigando os outros três a andarem mais rápido também. - Achamos que se trata de alguma brincadeira de mal-gosto, nada sério...

- _Achamos_ uma ova, Aluado, _você_ acha. – cortou Sirius, claramente irritado. – Eu _sei _que é pra valer.

- Sirius... – começou Remus, sendo novamente interrompido.

- Depois. – respondeu, se adiantando e entrando na sala que estava a poucos metros deles, deixando os outros três pra trás.

- Ué, o que deu nele? – perguntou Peter, olhando sem entender.

- Você e sua língua grande, Pontas! A culpa é sua! – exclamou Remus.

- Minha nada! – negou James, terminando de comer e lançando um feitiço de limpeza nas mãos. – A culpa é toda sua!

- _Minha?_

- É, seu feromônio de lobisomem enlouqueceu alguém. Portanto, o culpado é você mesmo!

- ... – Remus apenas olhou para a expressão debochada de James, dividido entre rir daquela bobagem ou continuar a discussão.

- Viu, quem cala consente.

- Você só fala besteiras, Pontas. – resmungou Remus, jogando os materiais de James sobre ele e entrando na sala de aula.

- Ah, o resto do grupo resolveu dar o ar da graça. E dessa vez, o atraso foi só de 10 minutos! – falou o Profº Slughorn, enquanto os três grifinórios ocupavam os lugares ao lado de Sirius.

- Desculpe, professor. – murmurou Remus, envergonhado. Ele era um monitor, e levar bronca em frente às turmas da Grifinória e da Sonserina era bastante constrangedor.

- Claro, claro, Sr. Lupin – respondeu o professor. – Ainda assim... 15 pontos a menos para a Grifinória. E os quatro receberão deveres extras... Só para não se esquecerem de chegar no horário nas próximas aulas.

Remus apenas suspirou, desanimado, enquanto Sirius lançava um olhar fulminante a Peter e James, que fingiram não notar.

- E, para a aula de hoje – continuou Slughorn – aprenderemos a Poção de Afrodite. Alguém sabe me explicar o que ela faz?

Ninguém se espantou quando a melhor aluna de poções da grifinória ergueu a mão:

- Srta. Evans? – perguntou o professor, visivelmente encantado.

- A Poção de Afrodite é uma poção que torna extremamente bela a pessoa que a toma. Ela recebe esse nome porque um de seus componentes é a essência da flor-de-Afrodite, um óleo extremamente potente que é responsável pelo encanto que a poção causa.

- Hummm... Uma ótima descrição, Srta. Evans, como sempre. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória. Apenas um detalhezinho não está totalmente correto... Alguém sabe me dizer o que é?

A sala mergulhou em silêncio, alguns alunos olhando para os lados para ver se mais alguém ergueria a mão.

- Se minha Lily não sabia tudo sobre essa poção, ninguém mais sabe – cochichou James inclinando-se para Remus.

- Ninguém? – perguntou o professor, desapontado. – Oh, bem... Er... Sim, Sr. Snape?

- A Poção de Afrodite não torna ninguém belo. – respondeu o sonserino, a voz rouca soando baixa porém clara - Ela apenas faz com que quem esteja próxima à pessoa que usa a poção _pense _que ela é atraente.

- Exato! – exclamou Slughorn – Excelente, Sr. Snape, perfeito! Dez pontos para a Sonserina pela resposta. Agora, abram seus livros na página 147, separem os ingredientes descritos e vamos começar a preparar a poção.

oOo

– _Excelente, Sr. Snape, perfeito!_ – debochou Sirius, descendo as escadas assim que a aula terminou. – Como se alguma coisa que vem daquele seboso pudesse ser minimamente perfeita.

- Não seja rabugento, Sirius. – argumentou Remus - Você tem que admitir que, ao menos em Poções, ninguém supera Snape.

- Minha Lily é muito melhor que ele em Poções, Aluado!

Remus abriu a boca para contestar, mas James e Sirius lhe lançaram olhares tão enviesados que ele escolheu melhor as palavras antes de dizer:

- Na verdade os dois são muito bons. Melhores do que nós quatro juntos.

- Humpf. – Sirius deu de ombros. – Só porque eu não faço a menor questão.

- Nem se eu fizesse. – falou Peter, desanimado. – Detesto Poções, nunca conseguiria ser bom nisso. Mas como eu queria saber metade do que Snape e Lily sabem...

- Você detesta todas as matérias, Rabicho. – observou James. – E saberia tanto quanto _Lily_, se estudasse.

- É que estudar é muito chato. Mal vejo a hora das aulas acabarem. – respondeu Peter, enquanto verificava o horário do dia. – Maravilha, nossa próxima aula é vaga!

- Então por que não aproveita para terminar seu mapa de Astrologia? Ainda está incompleto, não está? – perguntou Remus, ignorando a careta de Peter.

- Ahhh, mas agora não, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Como o que? – perguntou Sirius.

- Dormir. – bocejou Peter - Estou morrendo de sono, acordei muito cedo hoje.

- Sempre a mesma desculpa... – resmungou James - Você acordou no mesmo horário que todos nós, Rabicho!

- Então, muito cedo. Não sei como agüentam, estou morrendo de sono.

- Você está sempre _morrendo _de sono. – criticou Sirius – Não, minto: quando não está morrendo de sono, está _morrendo _de fome. É impressionante, parece uma velha de 70 anos.

- E você parece uma mãe rabugenta, Almofadinhas, implicando com tudo. Não enche!

- Mas ele está certo. Você deveria aproveitar seu tempo vago para praticar um pouco de _Feitiços_, o Flitwick já está se aborrecendo. – argumentou Remus - E não se irrite conosco, só estamos preocupados com você, Rabicho.

Sirius e James disfarçaram um sorriso, sabiam exatamente o que Remus acabara de fazer. Usara o que eles secretamente chamavam de _bronca-do-Aluado-pra-nos-matar-de-remorso._ Um golpe infalível de Remus que vencia qualquer argumento, caracterizado por deixar a vítima se contorcendo de remorsos e ansiosa por remediar o que quer que tenha feito de errado.

- Tá, tá, eu vou estudar no final de semana. – concordou Peter, emburrado. - A aula de _Feitiços_ é só na segunda-feira mesmo.

- Você sempre fala isso. – repreendeu Remus, ainda usando o mesmo tom de voz - Mas nunca cumpre.

- É que eu ando muito cansado! Mas dessa vez eu vou, Aluado, prometo! Está bem assim?

- Bem melhor. – falou Remus, dando um de seus sorrisos mais calorosos.

- Manipulador – sussurrou Sirius ao ouvido de Remus, que apenas piscou para ele e não respondeu nada.

Assim que passaram pela entrada do dormitório da Grifinória, Peter se despediu e entrou pelo buraco do retrato, enquanto os três ficaram parados em frente à entrada.

- Pra onde agora? – perguntou James e, olhando a expressão de Remus, completou – Nada de bibliotecas, não estou com ânimo para estudar.

- Vamos entrar, quero ensinar a vocês um feitiço novo que inventei. – Remus falou enigmático.

- Humm... "Nos ensinar" – repetiu James, em tom conspiratório – Isso quer dizer que vamos usá-lo em alguém?

- Na verdade, vamos usá-lo no Salão Comunal da Sonserina... – respondeu Remus, dando um de seus sorrisos doces que só não convencia os dois marotos ao lado dele. – ... hoje à noite.

- Tão cedo? – perguntou James, os olhos brilhando de excitação.

- Sim... – assentiu Remus, caminhando para a passagem. – Hoje à noite.

oOo

Seria uma madrugada como outra qualquer em Hogwarts, com corredores silenciosos, quadros bocejantes e alunos em suas camas após o toque de recolher.

Uma noite perfeita e tranqüila, se não fosse por um pequeno detalhe: nem todos os alunos estavam onde deveriam estar.

- Aiii, Peter, meu pé! – bufou James, dando um pulo. – Presta atenção!

- Eu não tenho culpa, essa capa parece que encolheu!

- Não foi a capa que encolheu, fomos nós que crescemos. – respondeu Remus, também falando baixo. – E pare com isso, Almofadinhas!

- Parar com o quê, eu não fiz nada. – respondeu Sirius, com voz inocente. – Deve ter sido o Pontas.

- O Pontas passou a mão em mim? – debochou Remus.

- Eu o quê! – exclamou Pontas, indignado, esquecendo de falar baixo.

- Psiu! – sussurram os outros três.

- Tá, tá! – James voltou a sussurrar, impaciente – Mas não quero saber dessas safadezas embaixo da minha capa!

Rindo, os quatro amigos pararam em frente ao quadro de um homem vestido de preto com uma imensa serpente enrolada em seu braço direito.

- Chegamos. – sussurrou Remus. – A entrada da Sonserina.

- Que quadro mais mal-encarado. – murmurou Peter, olhando a serpente que se contorcia.

Depois de verificar no Mapa do Maroto se não havia ninguém no Salão Comunal, Remus cobriu o rosto com o capuz e saiu de debaixo da capa. Parou em frente ao quadro da serpente e falou, com voz baixa e clara:

- _Vipera Umbrae_.

- Serpente Sombria? – perguntou Sirius, saindo de debaixo da capa de James assim que passaram pelo retrato. – Que senha mais óbvia.

- Óbvia nada. Foi muita sorte ouvir Slughorn passando a senha nova para o monitor da Sonserina. – retrucou Remus. – E chega de conversa, vamos logo com isso.

Os outros três se aproximaram de Remus, que abriu o Mapa do Maroto enquanto falava:

- Eu vou ficar aqui no corredor que leva aos dormitórios. A última coisa que queremos é sermos pegos por algum sonserino com insônia. Pontas, Almofadinhas e Rabicho, vocês já sabem o que fazer.

- Eu preferia ficar vigiando – reclamou Peter.

- Da última vez que você ficou vigiando nós quase fomos pegos. – cortou James – Além disso, o plano é do Aluado, ele decide.

- Certo, agora andem. – Remus falou enquanto se dirigia às escadas. – E se alguma coisa der errada, soem o alarme.

Sirius, James e Peter se espalharam pelo salão, pegando suas varinhas e apontando-as para as paredes. O Salão Comunal continuava em silêncio, os únicos sons que se ouviam eram o de passos leves no piso e algumas risadas abafadas.

O "trabalho" durou cerca de quinze minutos, e no final desse tempo os três se reuniram no centro do salão olhando o resultado do que tinham feito.

- Caramba... Quem desenhou aquele ali? – perguntou James, espantado.

- Fui eu. – respondeu Sirius, rindo. – Uma paródia do quadro que guarda a entrada.

- Ahhhh, bem que achei familiar. Tá um pouco diferente, só de tapa-sexo e rebolando a bunda desse jeito... Um belo presente grifinório, eu diria.

- A cobra rosa tá igualzinha – riu Peter – Eca, nunca imaginei que se pudesse fazer _isso_ com uma cobra.

- Imaginação pequena a sua, Rabicho. – debochou Sirius – E que diabos é aquilo ali, James?

- Só um aluno da Sonserina apanhando de uma vassoura. – respondeu James.

- Um aluno com a cara do Ranhoso. – comentou Sirius – Ele vai ficar furioso.

- É essa a intenção. – sorriu James – Rabicho, você não desenhou nada?

- Não, mas pintei as paredes e as cortinas de vermelho e dourado. – riu, deliciado – Imagine a cara deles quando acordarem e verem isso!

- Aliás, já ficamos tempo demais aqui. – falou Sirius – Vou chamar o Aluado pra irmos embo...

Sirius calou-se na mesma hora, congelando. Ouviram o som da senha sendo dita e a entrada do Salão começou a se abrir, tinha alguém chegando.

James ofegou e se cobriu com a capa da invisibilidade, puxando Sirius e Peter para debaixo dela.

- O Remus... – murmurou Sirius, sendo calado por James.

- Calma! – sussurrou James. – Quieto!

Os três olharam assombrados enquanto um casal sorridente passava pela entrada: Bellatrix Black e Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Você e suas idéias, Bella – falou Lestrange – Passear na Floresta Proibida a essa hora, poderíamos ter morrido.

- Ah, mas foi divertido, Rodolphus! – riu Bellatrix. – E nada deu errado... – o sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto quando ela entrou no Salão. – Mas que diabos é isso? – exclamou, a voz perdendo toda a amabilidade de antes.

Os dois alunos encararam com estupefação o antes sombrio Salão Comunal da Sonserina.

- Desgraçados... – sibilou Lestrange – Eu vou apagar isso antes que os outros vejam.

Ele retirou sua varinha e apontou para as gravuras, murmurando vários feitiços, mas nenhum funcionou. Na parece central da Sonserina, o homem seminu pintado por Sirius começara a fazer uma estranha dança-do-ventre com sua cobra cor-de-rosa.

- Não sai! – exclamou Lestrange – Que droga de feitiço é esse?

Bellatrix não respondeu, o rosto bonito demonstrando toda a sua raiva com aquela afronta.

- Chame os outros, Rodolphus. – falou por fim – Vamos descobrir quem fez isso.

Lestrange assentiu e caminhou até os dormitórios.

- Ele vai encontrar o Remus. – sussurrou Sirius, sacudindo a varinha e fazendo soar o alarme combinado.

Na mesma hora o som de um uivo reverberou pelo salão, alto o suficiente para acordar qualquer um que estivesse dormindo.

- Que é isso! – sobressaltou-se Lestrange, voltando para o salão.

- Eles ainda estão aqui, Rodolphus! Devem estar invisíveis! – gritou Bellatrix, sacando sua varinha e começando a atirar feitiços para todos os lados.

- Oh, merda! – sussurrou James, quando um dos feitiços passou rente ao lugar em que eles estavam – Vamos, anda! A parede ainda está aberta.

- Não vou abandonar o Remus! – sussurrou Sirius, tentando sair de debaixo da capa.

- Não dá pra ficarmos aqui, Sirius! Ele vai conseguir escapar, ele sempre consegue. – retrucou James, agarrando Sirius pelo braço e o arrastando em direção à saída.

De onde estava, Remus ouviu o alarme de Sirius e correu até o final do corredor que levava ao dormitório, escondendo-se atrás de uma pilastra que ficava ao lado da porta do dormitório. Nesse momento as portas se abriram e vários alunos saíram para ver que som fora aquele que os acordara.

Remus se encolheu ainda mais atrás da pilastra, suspirando de alívio quando percebeu que não saía mais ninguém dali. Dava pra ouvir várias exclamações de raiva e indignação vindo do Salão Comunal, e ele nem queria imaginar o que aconteceria se aqueles alunos o achassem ali.

Fechou os olhos por um instante para pensar no que faria quando sentiu seu braço sendo puxado de detrás da pilastra para dentro do dormitório. Gritou, assustado, mas sua boca foi tampada, saindo apenas um som abafado.

Remus tentou ver quem o descobrira ali, mas o dormitório estava mergulhado na escuridão e ele não enxergava nada. Só sentia uma mão tampando sua boca e um braço imprensando-o contra a parede.

Tentou se soltar, se debatendo e gritando contra a mão que o sufocava quando ouviu uma voz conhecida sussurrando:

- Quieto, Remus, senão vão nos ver!

Ele parou de se mexer no mesmo instante, sentindo o alívio percorrer todo seu corpo. _Sirius._

- Isso, não faz barulho. – murmurou a voz enquanto afastava a mão.

- Meu amor... – sussurrou Remus, sem esconder a alegria. – Como conseguiu chegar aqui? – perguntou, estendendo os braços para abraçar seu namorado.

No instante seguinte Remus se surpreendeu ao ser abraçado e imprensado novamente contra a parede, sua boca sendo beijada com violência. Mãos ansiosas percorreram seu corpo, enquanto uma língua exigente invadia sua boca como se quisesse devorá-lo, esmagando seus lábios com tanta força que ele começou a sentir o gosto de sangue no beijo.

Um beijo bruto e sem qualquer cuidado, sem nenhuma gentileza. Decididamente, não era Sirius.

Surpreso, Remus empurrou a pessoa para longe, interrompendo o beijo.

- Quem é você? – perguntou, ofegante e espantado.

Não houve nenhuma resposta, só a escuridão do quarto. Remus retirou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço, arregalando os olhos quando o dormitório se iluminou.

- Régulus – murmurou Remus. – Eu deveria ter imaginado.

O irmão caçula de Sirius permaneceu calado enquanto Remus o analisava. O garoto já estava com 16 anos, e usava um robe preto com o emblema dos Black. O corpo era pouca coisa menor que o de Remus, levemente musculoso e bem torneado.

A semelhança com Sirius era evidente, os mesmos cabelos negros compridos caindo pelos ombros, a mesma pele branca e a mesma beleza de tirar o fôlego. Mas os olhos eram diferentes. Régulus tinha olhos de um azul escuro, que encaravam Remus com um brilho inconfundível.

Remus estava diante de um autêntico Black, tão belo e perigoso como todos os de sua família.

- Gosta do que vê? – sussurrou Régulus, com malícia.

- Muito engraçado, Régulus. – disse Remus, sem-graça por ter sido pego encarando o rapaz.

- Sabe, Remus... Nem em meus sonhos mais delirantes te imaginei me beijando aqui, no meu dormitório.

- _Você _me agarrou! – acusou Remus, encarando o rosto malicioso do sonserino.

- O que queria? – devolveu Régulus - Você me chamou de "meu amor" e tentou me abraçar.

- Eu achei que fosse Sirius. – Remus estreitou os olhos – Você sabe muito bem que a voz de vocês dois é idêntica.

- Oh, então foi isso? – Régulus perguntou, com falso espanto. – Então desculpa, entendi errado.

- Entendeu errado uma ova! – sibilou Remus - Por que fica fazendo isso, Régulus? Sirius é seu irmão!

- Ora, mas que drama por causa de um beijinho. – o sonserino deu de ombros – E o que Sirius não vê, Sirius não sente.

- Não estou falando só do beijo, estou falando do resto também! – acusou Remus.

- Que resto? – perguntou, sem entender.

- Você sabe muito bem. – exclamou Remus – Eu sei que é você quem está mandando os presentes!

O sonserino o olhou espantado, mas poucos segundos depois começou a rir.

- Então você sabia! Sabia e não disse nada a meu irmão. – falou, com excitação. – Isso quer dizer que você está gostando!

- Não, Régulus, isso quer dizer que não quero que Sirius vá para Askaban. – respondeu Remus, entredentes. – Ele te mataria se descobrisse dessa sua... fixação infantil.

- Talvez valesse a pena. – murmurou, olhando nos olhos de Remus. – E o que sinto por você não tem nada de infantil.

- Quando você vai parar com essa insanidade?

- Insanidade? Quem invadiu o Salão Comunal da Sonserina? – perguntou o rapaz, erguendo a sobrancelha.

- Você entendeu muito bem – respondeu Remus, ríspido.

Régulus pensou um pouco antes de responder, encarando o rosto levemente corado de Remus, os olhos que brilhavam com uma irritação contida. Simplesmente adorável.

- Até conseguir convencê-lo a trocar de irmão, Remus. – murmurou, olhando para os lábios ainda inchados pelo beijo que recebera.

Remus abrira a boca para responder quando ouviram passos vindo em direção ao dormitório. Régulus agarrou seu braço de novo e o arrastou pelo quarto até um imenso guarda-roupa, abrindo a porta e praticamente o arremessando lá dentro.

- Fique aí! – sussurrou, fechando a porta.

Remus passou as mãos no rosto sentindo vontade de se estapear. Como, como se metia naquelas enrascadas? Ele era um monitor! Se estivesse em sua cama, onde deveria, nada disso teria acontecido. Não estaria correndo risco de ser linchado por sonserinos enlouquecidos, e nem teria sido beijado pelo irmão caçula do namorado.

Mas não, ele sempre tinha que se meter em confusão, não é? Tinha que mostrar que não era o garoto certinho que todos esperavam, deixando seu lado lobisomem convencê-lo a fazer o que quisesse, sem se importar com certo e errado. Era nisso que dava.

Ainda estava se recriminando mentalmente quando ouviu Régulus perguntando a um colega se tinham encontrado alguém. Não, claro que não, James nunca os deixaria ser apanhados. Mesmo assim suspirou de alívio em saber que Sirius e os amigos estavam bem.

O diálogo durou mais alguns minutos, até Remus perceber que o dormitório ficara silencioso de novo. Segundos depois a porta se abria e Régulus o puxava de lá.

- Quer parar de ficar me puxando pra lá e pra cá, como uma boneca de pano? – exclamou Remus, irritado.

- Ei, calma. Só estou tentando salvar sua pele, monitor. – respondeu Régulus, com um sorriso. – Você está sendo muito mal-agradecido.

- Eu sempre fico mau-humorado quando cunhados me assediam – a voz de Remus saiu mordaz.

- Não precisa ficar mal-humorado, deveria se sentir lisonjeado. Além disso, eu sou muito melhor que meu irmão.

- Claro – respondeu Remus, com desdém.

- É verdade, eu sou melhor que ele em muitas coisas.

- Acredito – o tom de desdém continuava. – Olha, será que dava pra discutirmos isso quando eu não estiver correndo risco de vida?

- Eu poderia te tirar daqui – disse Régulus, sorrindo.

- Então me tire.

- Oh, mas você conhece os sonserinos. Não fazemos nada sem ganharmos algo em troca. – respondeu Régulus, insinuante, dando um passo em direção a Remus.

- Que tal ganhar a sua vida, Régulus? – rosnou Remus – Porque se eu contar para Sirius que é o irmãozinho dele quem anda me mandando algemas no café da manhã, ele vai virar filho único em cinco minutos, quer apostar?

- Ok, ok. – respondeu o sonserino, erguendo as mãos. – Também não precisa apelar.

- Ótimo. Agora, você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar. – falou, o tom de voz deixando claro que não aceitaria ser contrariado.

oOo

Muitos metros distante do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, em uma sala de aula deserta, vozes alteradas podiam ser ouvidas por quem passasse na porta.

- Eu não acredito que deixamos o Remus lá! – berrou Sirius – Eles podem tê-lo encontrado, ele pode estar precisando de ajuda!

- Calma, Sirius! – exclamou James. – Pare de gritar, senão daqui a pouco todo mundo vai saber que fomos nós!

- Não me interessa, Pontas, eu quero voltar lá agora! – Sirius berrou ainda mais alto do que antes.

Os dois ouviram um estampido atrás deles e se viraram na hora, ambos apontando as varinhas para o lugar onde Peter estava.

- Feitiço Silenciador – explicou Peter, levantando as mãos – Podem gritar um com o outro à vontade, ninguém mais vai ouvir.

Sirius bufou e se virou para James, que transparecia estar tão irritado quanto ele.

- Eu vou voltar lá agora!

- Vai uma ova! Eu não vou deixar.

- Remus pode estar machucado, será que você não entende! – gritou Sirius.

- Quem não entende é você! – devolveu James – Você vai ser massacrado se te pegarem. Pense, Sirius, Remus não ia querer que você voltasse lá!

- Você diz isso porque não é com você! – urrou Sirius – Eu queria ver se fosse a Lily, se você teria coragem de deixá-la na mão para salvar a própria pele!

- Eu não o deixei na mão! – exclamou James – Nós tínhamos combinado que, se alguma coisa desse errado, sairíamos de lá e deixaríamos quem fosse para trás, lembra? E que nos encontraríamos aqui depois!

- Seu egoísta, você não se importa com ele! – Sirius acusou, apontando o dedo para James.

- Não seja estúpido, você sabe que eu amo Remus como um irmão!

- Se realmente amasse me ajudaria a tirá-lo de lá. – gritou - Você não liga para o que pode acontecer com ele!

- Eu não ligo? - retrucou James – Quem foi que usou o maior segredo de Remus apenas para pregar uma peça em um colega? Fui eu, por acaso?

Sirius empalideceu, os olhos acinzentados faiscando de surpresa e raiva com aquela acusação.

- Isso é passado – disse, entredentes - Eu não admito que você...

- _Eu_ que não admito que você questione minha amizade por Remus ou por qualquer um de vocês três – cortou James, com a voz dura – Eu morreria por qualquer um de vocês, achei que soubesse disso.

Sirius não respondeu de imediato, apenas ficou encarando a expressão magoada no rosto de James e já sentindo as primeiras ondas de remorso o atingirem. Do outro lado da sala, Peter assistia toda a discussão de olhos arregalados, não se atrevendo a se meter na briga.

- É claro que eu sei disso, James - respondeu, por fim – Eu não quis dizer aquilo...

James apenas assentiu com a cabeça, mas os olhos ainda continham uma expressão magoada.

- É sério, eu não penso nada daquilo. – disse Sirius, sentindo-se envergonhado.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu James, lacônico.

- Merda, Pontas, estou tentando me desculpar aqui! – exasperou-se Sirius.

James não conseguiu evitar um sorriso, era impossível ficar com raiva de Sirius por muito tempo.

- Está desculpado, Almofadinhas. Mais uma pra sua coleção de mancadas.

Sirius suspirou aliviado, para em seguida franzir o cenho novamente.

- Mas o que você não entende é que o Remus... – recomeçou, sem conseguir se segurar.

- O Remus sabe se cuidar muito bem. – interrompeu James, com firmeza – Ele é monitor, e sabe mais feitiços defensivos do que eu e você juntos. Pare de tratá-lo como se fosse indefeso porque ele não é.

Sirius suspirou alto e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, apertando a varinha com a mão direita. Se estivesse em sua forma canina, com certeza estaria arrepiado e rosnando, prestes a morder alguém.

- O que temos que fazer agora – continuou James, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius – é esperar pelo Aluado. Não se passou nem 15 minutos, ainda temos tempo.

- Vamos, Sirius, acalme-se. – arriscou Peter, encostado na parede. – Desse jeito só vai conseguir fazer um buraco no chão...

Sirius continuou calado, enquanto os amigos apenas o encaravam. Continuou andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo com seu namorado – e imaginando uma catástrofe pior do que a outra.

Não importava o que James dissesse, sua vontade era entrar na Sonserina azarando quem quer que estivesse pela frente. Ele sabia que Remus era poderoso, mas seu instinto protetor era forte demais para conseguir segurar.

Já estava pensando em como poderia azarar James sem machucá-lo, para poder sair correndo dali, quando a porta se abriu e uma pessoa entrou apressada, assustando os três.

- Régulus – exclamou Sirius, surpreso – O que _você_ está fazendo aqui?

- Que palhaçada, hein? – respondeu Régulus, ignorando a pergunta de Sirius e fechando a porta atrás dele – Que droga de feitiço vocês usaram, que ninguém está conseguindo remover aquelas pinturas horrorosas?

- Como nos encontrou, Black? – perguntou James, seco.

- Oh, _Remie_ me contou onde vocês estariam – respondeu, com displicência, encarando Sirius.

- _Remie_?... – repetiu Sirius, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ele mesmo. – Régulus sorriu – _Remie_ confia em mim, somos bastante íntimos...

Sirius, que ainda estava nervoso com a discussão com o amigo, chegou a dar um passo em direção a Régulus, mas James foi mais rápido e se colocou entre os irmãos.

– Onde ele está, Black? - interrogou James.

- Eu o escondi bem, está no meu dormitório. – respondeu o sonserino, ainda olhando para o irmão. – Mas ele me _pediu_ para vir aqui pegar sua capa emprestada, Potter.

James olhou para Sirius, indeciso sobre confiar em um sonserino e entregar sua capa de invisibilidade a ele.

- Ora, de que outra forma eu saberia onde vocês estavam se _Remie _não tivesse me dito? – exclamou Régulus, impaciente. – E acho melhor decidirem logo, cada minuto que passa aumentam as chances de alguém encontrá-lo lá.

Com um suspiro resignado, James estendeu a capa para Régulus, que a guardou dentro das vestes e se dirigiu para a porta.

- Régulus, estou te avisando – sibilou Sirius – Se fizer alguma coisa com o Remus...

- Não se preocupe, irmão. Não farei nada contra a vontade dele. – respondeu Régulus, fechando a porta antes que Sirius respondesse.

- Não ligue, ele estava só te provocando. – disse James, olhando para a expressão assassina no rosto de Sirius. – Típico de irmão caçula, mais nada. Vamos esperar que Remus volte.

- _Remie_... Como se eu não soubesse o quanto ele detesta que o chamem assim... – murmurou Sirius, balançando a cabeça.

oOo

No dormitório da Sonserina, Remus já estava se sentindo sufocado dentro do guarda-roupa de Régulus. Já começava a achar que pararia de respirar antes que o outro voltasse quando a porta foi aberta.

- Oh, Merlin, finalmente – murmurou Remus, olhando para Régulus e segurando a mão que ele estendeu para ajudá-lo a sair.

- Fui o mais rápido que pude, mas seu amigo não queria me entregar a capa. Acho que ele não confia em mim. – respondeu o sonserino, entregando-lhe a capa.

- Por que será? – resmungou Remus. – Agora, Régulus, você vai comigo até a saída, para abrir a passagem. Depois disso, cada um pro seu lado.

- Como quiser, Remie.

- _Remie_? – perguntou Remus, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- É, é como eu te chamo. – sorriu Régulus, petulante. – Acho que meu irmão não gostou muito, mas enfim...

- Régulus, – Remus se inclinou, como se fosse contar um segredo – você é uma criança ainda, sabia?

- Eu sou só um ano mais novo que Sirius! Vocês já estavam juntos quando ele tinha a minha idade.

- Mas não tem metade da maturidade dele.

- Oh, muito maduro mesmo, invadir as Casas alheias para desenhar homens pelados nas paredes. – a voz de Régulus soou repleta de ironia.

Remus apenas riu, se cobrindo com a capa de James.

- Viu, você nunca entenderia a graça nisso. – respondeu Remus.

- Eu posso ser igual ou melhor que Sirius, Remus, posso te fazer me amar muito mais do que a ele. – disse Régulus, se aproximando. – Por que não me dá uma chance de te mostrar isso?

Remus apenas encarou aquele rosto bonito, tão parecido e ao mesmo tempo tão diferente de outro que ele amava, antes de responder:

- Régulus, é impossível... Eu nunca amarei ninguém como amo Sirius. – respondeu Remus suavemente. – Agora vamos embora.

oOo

O resto da noite se passou num flash. Remus chegou ao esconderijo e os arrastou até o Salão Comunal da Grifinória, sem parar para explicar os detalhes do que acontecera.

Uma vez lá, todos foram para suas respectivas camas, porque logo algum professor apareceria para interrogá-los e descobrir quem pregara aquela peça no Salão da Sonserina. Os quatro grifinórios sempre eram a primeira opção quando alguma arte era feita.

Remus tinha acabado de colocar o pijama quando sentiu dois braços fortes abraçando-o por trás. Suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando a cabeça nos ombros do amante.

- Não acredito que te deixei lá. – murmurou Sirius, esfregando o nariz no pescoço do namorado – Não queria ter ido, mas o Pontas...

- Eu sei... – interrompeu Remus, com delicadeza – Tudo bem, eu teria feito o mesmo no lugar dele.

- Fiquei apavorado... Morri de medo que te machucassem... Falei um monte de asneiras pro James...

Remus sorriu e ficou de frente para Sirius, vendo preocupação e remorso nos olhos acinzentados.

- Mas no final deu tudo certo... – Remus sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Sirius. – E James sabe como você fica quando está nervoso, já deve até ter esquecido.

- Tomara. – murmurou Sirius, distribuindo beijos leves no rosto de Remus e abraçando-o pela cintura. – Deveríamos comemorar.

- Não, Sirius... – sussurrou Remus – Tem gente aqui...

- Tá todo mundo dormindo.

- Mesmo assim. – ele suspirou, quando Sirius beijou perto de sua orelha – Eles vão ouvir...

- Eu fico quietinho. – prometeu, fazendo cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Quem consegue negar? – respondeu Remus, sorrindo. – Eu não consigo... nunca. Te amo demais pra negar qualquer coisa... – murmurou, segurando o rosto de Sirius com as duas mãos.

Sirius apenas deu um largo sorriso e se inclinou para beijá-lo, mordiscando lentamente a boca macia antes aprofundar o beijo.

Remus gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a língua de Sirius invadindo sua boca, as duas línguas se tocando de uma maneira lenta e sensual que os fez gemer de prazer. Fechou os olhos e abraçou o animago pelo pescoço, colando seu corpo no dele. Arrepiou-se quando mãos habilidosas começaram a percorrê-lo, acariciando sua pele por cima do pijama fino.

Era inevitável que Remus, por um segundo, comparasse as diferentes habilidades dos irmãos Black.

Ofegando, Sirius interrompeu o beijo e se afastou poucos centímetros.

- Cama. – murmurou, com a voz rouca, empurrando-o em direção à cama.

Remus assentiu e se deixou levar, olhando disfarçadamente para as outras camas e agradecendo aos céus que seus colegas tivessem sono pesado.

Cortinas fechadas, roupas arrancadas e feitiços de silenciar depois, os dois bruxos se ocupavam de tocar um ao outro, Remus deitado na cama e Sirius sobre ele, distribuindo beijos pelo corpo do amante e acariciando-o como se ele fosse algo raro e precioso.

Remus respirava com dificuldade, sentindo a língua de Sirius tocando em sua barriga e descendo devagar por seu corpo. Quando a boca quente envolveu sua ereção, Remus não conseguiu evitar um gemido, que se tornou quase um grito quando os dedos de Sirius o penetraram com cuidado. Naquele ritmo, não demoraria a perder o pouco controle que ainda lhe restava.

- Vem. – murmurou Remus, puxando Sirius para cima até que ficasse estendido sobre ele.

Abraçou-o com força e beijou-o com paixão enquanto erguia as pernas e entrelaçava a cintura do amante, num pedido mudo e urgente.

Sem interromper o beijo, Sirius ergueu um pouco os quadris de Remus e o penetrou com um movimento lento porém firme, não parando nem recuando enquanto não estivesse inteiro dentro dele.

Remus gemeu baixo, a sensação deliciosa de ser preenchido daquela maneira fazendo-o estremecer. A dor era praticamente inexistente, Sirius sempre tomava todos os cuidados para que eles sentissem apenas prazer quando se amavam.

- Tão quente... tão apertado... – Sirius murmurou contra os lábios de Remus – Sempre assim, desde a primeira vez...

- Você gosta? – perguntou Remus, apertando as pernas em torno da cintura de Sirius e fazendo-o entrar ainda mais profundamente.

- Adoro. – gemeu Sirius, começando a se movimentar, lento a princípio mas aumentando o ritmo gradativamente.

Logo o casal não passava de um emaranhado de braços e pernas, suspiros e gemidos, desejo e prazer que os conduzia em uma dança erótica e sincronizada.

Completamente entregue, Remus fechou os olhos e se abandonou na cama, estendendo os braços ao lado da cabeça e se concentrando em apenas sentir o prazer de ser amado daquela maneira.

Sirius viu todo o seu desejo refletido em Remus, os olhos docemente fechados, os lábios entreabertos, vermelhos e inchados, o rosto corado e os cabelos bagunçados que grudavam na testa molhada de suor.

Sentindo-se observado, Remus abriu os olhos e sorriu, e Sirius enxergou todo o amor que os unia ali, naqueles olhos quase dourados, e soube que aquela expressão no rosto de Remus ficaria gravada a fogo em sua mente enquanto vivesse.

– Também amo você, Aluado. – murmurou, com a voz apaixonada, fechando os olhos e se desmanchando dentro de Remus.

O sorriso de Remus aumentou e ele também se deixou levar naquele turbilhão, se derramando sob o amante e mentalmente agradecendo a qualquer que fosse o Deus que lhe entregara o coração de Sirius Black.

oOo

No dormitório da Sonserina, um dos alunos passaria a madrugada acordado. Tantas coisas se passavam na mente de Régulus Black, que em determinado momento achou que gritaria de raiva e frustração.

Como poderia, em uma noite apenas, ir do céu ao inferno, realizar seu maior sonho e sofrer sua maior desilusão?

Achara que finalmente sua sorte mudaria quando viu Remus Lupin se escondendo atrás daquela pilastra. Não se importou com Sonserina, com fidelidade, com trotes, com nada... Só queria tê-lo pra si, ver aqueles olhos dourados olhando-o com gratidão quando o livrasse dos outros colegas.

E então ouvira aquela voz doce chamando-o de "meu amor" e estendendo os braços _para ele._ Claro que sabia que Remus se enganara, que pensara em seu irmão, mas e daí? Mal conseguiu conter um grito de alegria de poder tocar a pessoa que atormentava seus sonhos há meses, de finalmente poder sentir o gosto daquela boca que tantas vezes imaginara ser uma perdição.

Não se importou se foi um engano ou não, era sua chance, talvez a única que teria na vida de ter Remus para si, de saber o que seu irmão sentia quando o tocava.

Seu irmão. Sirius Black.

Régulus sentia ganas de gritar de raiva quando imaginava que seu irmão mais velho, aquele amante de trouxas e mestiços, era quem detinha o amor de Remus. Doía lembrar da doçura na voz de Remus quando pensou que fosse Sirius, doía pensar que era para o irmão que ele sorria, que era por Sirius que ele se deixava possuir, que era ao outro que ele amava...

Por que, por que isso tinha que acontecer? Ele não era dezenas de vezes superior ao irmão? Não era isso que sua mãe sempre lhe dizia, que sua família toda lhe dizia? Então por que a única pessoa que queria desesperadamente não percebia isso?

Quantas pessoas o desejaram, quantos homens e mulheres dariam tudo para receber o que Remus Lupin dispensara sem pensar duas vezes?

Aquilo o consumia por dentro, saber que Remus sequer cogitara, sequer hesitara em rejeitá-lo, em destruir seu maior sonho.

_Régulus, é impossível... Eu nunca amarei ninguém como amo Sirius..._

Nunca imaginou que uma voz tão suave poderia ferir tanto. As palavras de Remus rodavam em sua mente, o significado machucando-o mais do que qualquer outra coisa que o monitor já lhe dissera.

Ele ainda se lembrava do seu começo em Hogwarts. Sirius estava no segundo ano e já era famoso por sua inteligência e presença de espírito. Todos o admiravam, mas ele e sua família sabiam o que Sirius era: um traidor do próprio sangue, o único dos Black que não fora selecionado para a Sonserina, o único que tinha amigos trouxas.

Em outras palavras, uma vergonha.

Claro que ele logo deixou claro o quanto era diferente do irmão. Mostraria a Hogwarts como um Black puro sangue deveria se comportar. Teria amigos melhores que os de Sirius, seria um aluno mais aplicado e todos o admirariam muito mais do que a ele. Humilharia e suplantaria o irmão em tudo, deixando clara a sua superioridade!

Mas não foi isso o que aconteceu.

Sirius continuou sendo amado por todos, cada dia mais íntimo e feliz com seus três amigos grifinórios. E por mais que se esforçasse ele não conseguia ser amado do mesmo jeito, não conseguia ter amigos leais como os de Sirius, não conseguia superá-lo em nada.

E quando foi que Remus Lupin apareceu?

Antes ele era só um dos amigos inferiores de seu irmão, o que parecia ser o mais contido dos quatro. E então um dia Régulus ouviu sua prima Bellatrix comentando o que seria o assunto da semana: Sirius Black estava apaixonado por Remus Lupin.

E naquele instante ele enxergou o que deixara passar durante todos aquele anos. A beleza suave de Remus, o sorriso calmo e transparente, os olhos quase dourados que transmitiam meiguice e calor, a boca rosada e cheia de promessas...

Era uma injustiça que tudo aquilo fosse de seu irmão, quando obviamente deveria ser dele.

Ele tentou remediar isso. Primeiro sutilmente, com olhares e algumas indiretas quando encontrava Lupin sozinho. Depois mais acintosamente, com os presentes anônimos do _Admirador Secreto._

Imaginou que o grifinório soubesse de seu interesse por ele, mas não que ele tinha descoberto sua identidade como o admirador. Então seus desejos eram tão óbvios assim? Ou só seriam óbvios para Remus? Será que ele sempre adivinharia tudo o que desejasse com tanta facilidade?

Outra vez, seus pensamentos o deixavam tonto, sua mente criativa imaginando Remus desvendando os desejos mais pervertidos de seu coração.

Eram tão perfeitos um para o outro, por que não conseguia fazê-lo enxergar isso?

Régulus suspirou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Tinha que se acalmar, parar de pensar nisso e seguir em frente. Era um sonserino, e um Black acima de tudo. Sabia que aquela batalha estava perdida mas haveria outras, e ele não desistiria assim tão fácil de conquistar o que queria.

Seu irmão nunca teria nada que ele não pudesse ter também.

**Continua?**

* * *

Prontinho! Mais um capítulo entregue! 

E esse foi uma verdadeira novela: dividi o capítulo em dois, depois decidi voltar para um só, cortei várias cenas – que ficaram guardadinhas para serem usadas outra hora – corrigi daqui, emendei dali. Que trabalhoooo!

Espero que tenham gostado, e quero muito saber o que vcs acharam do Régulus!


End file.
